The present invention pertains to acoustic charge transport (ACT) devices and more particularly multi-dimensional acoustic charge transport devices.
ACT devices comprising new technology which includes surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices. ACTs may be formed on gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrates. Generally, gallium arsenide provides for high speed semiconductor devices. ACT devices are particularly useful in filter, memory device or amplifier applications.
Conventional ACT devices are one dimensional. That is, charge enters at one end of a straight line channel and the output emerges at the other end of the channel. These designs are limited in the amount of charge that may be stored in the ACT device.
One approach to increase the storage of the analog signal is to electrically cascade ACT devices. In this approach, ACT devices are serially connected. That is, the output of the first ACT device is connected to the input of the second ACT device and so on. Cascading of ACT devices results in output signal distortion due to the non-linearities of the input and output processes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ACT device which includes greatly increased charge storage capacity of the input signal to be processed while minimizing the signal distortion due to any non-linearities.